nwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie
Hillary Williams Dear Charlie, I just wanted to write you a letter to say hi and to thank you for behaving while in my factory. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate your cooperation. I had a feeling from the beginning that you were going to be a joy to work with, and boy was I right! Augustus, Veruca, Violet, and Mike all deserved what they got. That is what happens to people who do not listen. When the five of you entered my factory I had a feeling there was going to be some problems. There was never a doubt in my mind that you were going to give me any trouble. Your parents and grandparents did a great job in raising in you. I also want to tell you not to be worried about taking over my factory. I know that it might be a little overwhelming at first but I have so much confidence that you will get the job done. I know that there is a lot to manage but have no worries. The oompa loompas are always very helpful and will guide you with anything that you need help with. I am so glad that your family will be with you as well. I know how much they mean to you. There is no family that is as deserving of taking over my factory than yours. I know that you guys had to work very hard for your food, but there is no worrying about that anymore. You enjoy all the chocolate and food that you want! Thank you again for behaving in my factory and good luck with everything. Charlie, I know that you take pride in all that you do, so I know that the factory will be in good hands! Take care and I will try to keep in touch. Sincerely, Willy Wonka "Writers Note": I chose to write a letter from Willy Wonka to Charlie to show what a good kid Charlie is. All of the other kids who were invited to the factory did not behave and were very ungrateful. I wanted to show how deserving Charlie was to have the opportunity to take over the factory. I also wanted to emphasize the fact the Mr. Wonka knew how deserving Charlie and his family were. They always had a hard time coming up with a enough food to eat. Thanks to Willy Wonka letting them take over the factory, they no longer had to worry about not having enough food. Brittany Proctor''' Obituary: Charlie Bucket- 1986-2056 Such a sad story yesterday, Charlie Bucket passed away due to a sudden heart attack. Charlie, the present Chocolate factory owner, after the job being passed down to him from Willy Wonka himself, has now left the factory in hands of his 25 year old son Charlie Junior. Charlie was a wonderful man, well must have been in order for Willy Wonka to leave his Chocolate Factory in his hands. Charlie was a very dutiful man who listened to directions and followed all directions given to him extremely well. He was the most respectful man that a lot of people have ever seen. He always would do what his elders told of him and would only talk if he were talked to. He was the utmost respectable man, it was amazing. Charlie’s life story is amazing. Charlie was always amazed by Willy Wonka’s Chocolate factory, so much that every day he would make a point to walk by while going to school and coming home. He loved looking at it and would have never dreamed about actually running the factory, until he found a golden ticket and was asked by Willy himself to take over. His life changed so much from that time on. Charlie has done an amazing job of taking over the factory and has continued to run the chocolate factory with great success in his chocolate and keeping everything running smoothly. All of his years of experiance really made him become prosporious in this line of leadership. It has been great to watch him succeed and grow as a person. Charlie was a very family oriented man. While growing up he would sit with his four grandparents for hours every night listening to their stories they had to tell and laughing with them constantly. When he had a family of his own his family meant everything to him, that’s why he left the factory for his son to keep going because his son definitely took after his dad with the great imagination and love for the factory. Charlie will be greatly missed as a father, friend and factory owner. He will always be remembered as a great guy. Writers Note: I thought an obituary of Charlie in the future if he died would be a good genre response since in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Charlie was chosen to take over the factory leadership position for Willy Wonka because of a great guy he is. I think Charlie’s’ obituary would be nothing but good stuff being said about him and would definitely highlight his success of being chosen by Willy Wonka himself for taking over the factory. Because that is definitely a big achievement that Charlie succeeded with. I also thought that Charlie would have a family of his own one day and added that he would raise his family very family oriented since he seemed to be as a child with his grandparents. Its pretty visible from this book how good of a guy the character of Charlie was portrayed as, therefore I found it easy to write a obituary for him as if he passed away many years down the road. Amber Baker's Genre Response READ ALL ABOUT IT!! CHARLIE BUCKET, NEW CHOCOLATE FACOTORY OWNER! :Charlie Bucket, fifth golden ticket winner, received more than a lifetime supply of chocolate. Willy Wonka reportedly no longer satisfied within the confines of the famed factory, signed it over to none other than Charlie Bucket. Wonka was unavailable for comment, but Charlie and his Grandpa Joe were not camera shy. “I’m the luckiest boy in the whole world!” Charlie commented to reporters, “Mr. Wonka doesn’t have any kids of his own, and he says he doesn’t want a grown up running his factory, they just wouldn’t do it right.” Grandpa Joe stated, “If anyone deserves it, it’s my Charlie!” :Charlie lives with his Mother, Grandma Georgina, Grandpa George, and Grandpa Joe. “Times have been hard since Dad isn’t there and my Mom and me work real hard because of Grandma and Grandpa being bedridden and all,” Charlie told news crews. Grandpa Joe commented, “All that’s over now Charlie, You and your Mom don’t have to work so hard anymore, and I’ll help too. Thanks to Mr. Wonka!” :The factory is not yet open to the public, but Charlie says he has plans in the future. “I have so many ideas! I love Mr. Wonka’s Chocolate, and he’s got things in there you wouldn’t believe! I have so much to do!” Charlie told the crowd. :We asked Charlie if the other ticket holders were upset but he was not sure. He has not seen them yet. He reported that he was the only child to make it through the entire tour without getting injured, that’s why he was chosen. “The tour was amazing! There were Oompa Loompa’s and squirrels, and boats with rivers of Chocolate, and edible wallpaper and Augustus got stuck, but it’s O.K. because the Oompa Loompa’s took care of everybody and Wonkavision and we were floating in the air and rooms got smaller and bigger and, and ….there’s just so much to tell!” :Children’s imaginations seem to get the better of them sometimes, his Grandpa Joe wanted to end the interview right there, but Charlie went on: ::"Violet Beauregarde, the gum chewing girl, she was abnoxious." Charlie said. Joe chipped in that her Father wasn't that grand either. "Violet took some candy that's still in the testing process, even though Mr. Wonka told her not to. She swelled up so big she barely fit through the door! The Oompa Loompa's had to squish her back down to size!" Charlie reported. ::"Veruca Salt, that spoiled girl and her dad, both got attacked by the squirrels! She was so greedy! And Mike Teavee got stuck inside Wonkavision because he used the machine without permission. And August Gloop got stuck in Mr. Wonka's chocolate pipes because he was so fat!" ::Grandpa Joe seemed smug when he told reporters, "That's why my Charlie won. He is a good boy, not like those other brats. I tell you people don't know how to raise their children anymore!" :Grandpa Joe then refused to let Charlie comment further until the business deal had been completed with Mr. Willy Wonka himself. There will be further information released tomorrow on the whereabouts and health of the other four ticket holders. Writer's Note: I chose to write a newspaper article because the public was so interested in the whole contest that it was all over the news. There must have been follow up stories to the big contest, espcially since Wonka is giving up his factory to someone else. Plus, Charlie delivered newspapers so they are an important part of the story. I tried to get across the main moral of the story which was that good children get rewarded while bad children will succumb to their pitfalls whether it be greed, laziness, gluttony, or pride. This is why I told about each ticket winner and that Charlie won overall. But his Grandpa is the one who knew why it was he won while Charlie thought he was undeserving at first. Kelley Hinschberger Journal Entry 2/23/75 Dear Diary, I am sorry I have not written in you for so long, but I have the most wonderful story to tell you. The last time I wrote in you I had just found the last golden ticket that would allow me to go visit the amazing Mr. Willy Wonka and his chocolate factory, along with four other children. Well the day finally came to go on this once in a life time journey, and Grandpa Joe and I did not waste a minute. When the time came to go inside the factory I could not believe my eyes at all the unimaginable rooms and inventions that Mr. Wonka had created. There were places made of nothing but chocolate and candy. Another room consisted of all the inventions that made his marvelous treats, and one with geese that laid golden eggs. The things I saw were so amazing that I cannot even describe them. However, it was very sad that in almost every room we went in, one of the children in our group had something terrible happen to them. Room by room we would have one less child with us. Even though it was very unfortunate it seemed that the children had it coming. All of the children I was with seemed very spoiled and uncaring towards others. I do not know how they could treat others they way they did. They were all so selfish and cared for nothing but themselves. After all the other children were gone I started to become a little frightened. However, it was then that Mr. Wonka informed me that I had passed the test and he was giving me his entire factory and everything that came along with it. My family would no longer have to worry about money or food again. I am so thankful that I was raised to have an honest and caring nature because in the long run it has made me victorious. I cannot wait to tell you of what is yet to come. Your friend, Charlie Writer’s Note: I chose to use a diary entry to show Charlie’s feeling about the events on a more personal level. I thought the diary entry would work nicely because it not only shows the events that occurred, but it expresses the emotions that Charlie felt while this was all happening. Obviously Charlie passed Mr. Wonka’s test because of his genuine heart and personality. Through a journal entry I felt like this side of Charlie could really be recognized. Rock Music by Oompa-Loompas * by Bridget Biernacki =Just Released! Naughty and Nice= :This music has a great beat that kids will love and a message that parent’s will appreciate. ::”Song Titles” :::1. Up the Pipe :::2. Blueberry Girl :::3. Good Nut, Bad Nut :::4. TV Zombie :::5. Chocolate Paradise :::6. Good Things Come :::7. Caterpillar Blues :::8. Good and Plenty :::9. Melt Down Writer's Note: .The Oompa-Loompas were good at making up songs. I thought that these songs(if they had a good beat) would be fun to listen to and they would also have an edifying message in them. Some of the songs came from the experience with the children that visited. Some of the songs came from the Oompa-Loompas' other life experiences. They might sing a song about their old life of beasts and caterpillars.(“Caterpillar Blues”) They might write a song about Charlie called “Good Things Come” which would be about him being a respectful and loving boy and how he was ultimately rewarded in life. “Good and Plenty” might be dedicated to Charlie’s previously starving family who were never to worry about food again.